


Wizard of Oz parodies

by Ember Nickel (primeideal)



Category: The Giver - Lois Lowry
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Ember%20Nickel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, both of them have the black-and-white to color trick...Originally written fall 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Off To See The Giver

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Myitt for inspiration.

Swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow, swallow the truths we suggest…  
Hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow, hollow minds: simply the best.  
Wallow, wallow, wallow, wallow in ignorance? Sure.  
Follow the road of indeterminate color-wait, what's color?

We're off to see the Giver, the wonderful giver of thoughts.  
We don't have clues about the past, but that doesn't bother us lots  
If we were the type that believed in "oughts", we wouldn't give people we didn't like shots  
Because that kind of thing gives records blots…  
But it's okay if everyone's mind rots!

We're off to the assignments, the thrilling assignments of Twelves.  
We hope that they will do a productive job, the clever young elves.  
But if they don't that won't disturb the peace, we can easily arrange for release  
And hopefully any problems will cease…  
Outdated morals are aside on the shelves!


	2. If Only I Had A Clue

I could see life as it was once  
I wouldn't be such a dunce  
Like him or her or you  
And my head would be filling  
With knowledge of death and killing  
If I only had a clue.

I'd be busy with receiving  
New memories, and grieving  
That life is so untrue.  
With the angst I'd be bearing  
It's a wonder that I'm daring  
To wish that I had a clue.

Oh, I'd be sure to try  
To save each little babe  
(Especially the cute little ones named Gabe)  
And then I'd try to save some more!

I would not have an assignment  
Living life in confinement  
Without knowledge of "blue"  
Or of any other color  
For my life would be unduller  
If I only had a clue.


End file.
